The First Night of The Rest of Our Lives
by Midnight Rose
Summary: Okay, this is one of my favorite Weiss pairings, Nagi and Farfarello. I kinda basterdize Omi, Ken, and kinda Schulderich. You've been warned.


The First Night of The Rest of Our Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Warning: Baterdization of Omi, Ken, and Schulderich and love shonen ai between Farfie and Nagi. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
I don't know how he does this to me. No one has ever done this to me before. Yet, this child can.  
I'm sitting in the living room. Crawford is at the computer trying to work and Schulderich's doing his best to iritate Crawford. I can sometimes catch little fragments of their mind talk. Lovers. Secret lovers. Something about that is such a turn on. Being bad and hurting God. I wish I had someone like that.  
That soccer player from Weiss looks like he might need someone too. That redhead and the slut are lovers now and that hurts him. Schulderich told me so. Maybe that chocolate-haired boy will take me.  
I quickly dismiss that thought. He wouldn't want me. No, he couldn't accpet me. Wanting and accepting are two different things. And there's no way he'd love me for me.  
Then it happens. He comes in. His cheeks flushed and his school uniform a bit rumpled. So, he's been screwing that Weiss brat again. I almost feel sorry for him. Schulderich's gonna enjoy this too much.  
The boy stops in mid-stride and glares at Schulderich. Poor boy. Schulderich only smirks and rubs his cheek on the hollow of Crawford's neck like a cat. Trying to piss Nagi off with his taunting mind talk and make Crawford take his side.  
I put down my knife and scoot closer to the group. There's no telling what Schulderich will do.  
"It's not like that!" Nagi spits at Schulderich.  
"Did you hear that Farfarello?" He asks me. "Nagi thinks Omi actually loves him."  
Omi. I'll never forget that name. And I'll never spare his life again. Loving Nagi is not his job.  
"He does! He told me so!" Nagi gets upset so easily by Schulderich.  
Schulderich lets out a laugh from deep withing his belly. The same belly I imagine sticking my knife into for hurting my Nagi. "I hate to break it to you, but after he gets through with you, he crawls into bed with Hidaka. What a slut."  
"You're a fucking liar!"  
With that, Crawford stops pretending to work and turns to look at Nagi. "Apologize."  
"I fucking will not apologize to him!"  
Crawford stands up. "Do not talk back to me little boy."  
"The only reason you're taking his side is cuz he lets you fuck him!"  
Crawford closes the distance between them within a heartbeat. He raises he hand and slaps Nagi. The ring Schulderich gave him cutting Nagi's lower lip.  
Nagi doesn't flinch. He looks toward me, a wanting look in his eyes. I turn my gaze to Crawford and get ready to pounce. I'm stopped when I hear footsteps to the door and realize Nagi just ran out.  
I grab my knife and jump up, ready to run after him.  
'Going to save the boy who won't take you,' Schulderich mocks in my mind.  
'No!'  
I put all my soul into running. Wanting to be as far away from Crawford and Schulderich as possible.  
I see him running just a little ways in front of me. He stops in front of that flower shop. I know he's running to him. But I don't stop him. Maybe it's because I know that they'll hurt God together, but my heart tells me something different.  
A heart I thought I'd turned black with hate is telling me the reason I don't stop him is because I want him to be happy. And I know that that boy makes him happy.  
I want to run away and not face what I feel for my Nagi, but I can't move.  
I watch as he sneaks into a room. Obviously Omi's. But no one seems to be there because I can see Nagi's dark shadow walking through the door. Another light goes on and I see Nagi at the doorway of the lighted room.  
A look of absolute shock and discust grace his face. I see two forms struggling to put some clothes on, or at least cover themselves up. One of them is that soccer player. The other is that boy. Omi.  
So Schulderich was right after all. Why did Omi do that? How could Omi do that? Doesn't he see how lucky he is that Nagi's in love with him?  
Nagi shakes his head, almost as if he's trying to shake away the pain. He takes a ring that's on a chain around his neck in his hand. With one swift movement, he rips the chain off and throws it at Omi. Then he runs to the window and pushes it open just before jumping out.  
He starts running away. And before I know what I'm dooing, I feel myself running after him. He can't be alone. Not tonight. He needs someone. He needs me.  
We run for what feels like an eternity. Everytime I get closer he seems to get an extra burst of energy and distances his self again. We finally stop at the bay. He seems tired and is out of breath.  
I wait for him to sit down before I make my self shown.  
He seems startled to see me, but doesn't move. I sit by him and open my arms for him.  
And to my surprise, he leans in and rests his head on my shoulder. Within seconds, he is quietly sobbing in my arms. He wraps his arms around me, holding me tight, like he's afraid I'm going to leave him too.  
My precious Angel of Death, I could never leave you. I need you, and now you need me. I love you, and always have. I stayed true even when you loved that Shrient girl Tot. And I stayed by your side when you ran to him for comfort. Why would I leave you now?  
"Why?" he softly asks against my chest.  
I rub his back and kiss his head. "Because it drove you to me."  
He pulls away a bit, but not far enough to break our embrace. I can tell I've frightened him. "Was Schulderich lying?"  
"About what?" I ask, confused.  
He swallows. "One time, a while ago, he told me you loved me. Was he lying?"  
I look away. Too ashamed to look at him. He shouldn't have found out from Schulderich. I should have been the one to tell him. "No, he wasn't."  
He doesn't move for a minute and I can't look at him. Then, without warning, I feel him snuggle into my arms. "I was too afraid to tell you that Schulderich told me. I was scared it wasn't true. But now I know it is."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"You followed me. You care. Why else would you run after me twice in one night?"  
I lift his chin and I finally look into his eyes. "You're too good for that brat."  
"Yeah... I didn't really love him anyway."  
"Who do you love?" I'm afraid of the answer.  
"You."  
I slowly move in for a kiss. His lips part and accomidate mine in a perfect way. A soft kiss shared between two people in love. God's crying. I know he is. It's starting to rain.  
"We should go home," he says as he pulls away.  
"Wait."  
I grab his arm and take out my knife. With the smallest amount of pressure I can use that will leave a mark, I carve the word 'Angel'.  
"You're my Angel." I take his lips on mine again and pull him to his feet, not breaking the kiss.  
When we're standing, we part our lips, but grab hands and start the long run home. After waiting all this time, I can finally touch him.  
We make it home and walk in holding hands. Before we can say a word, Crawford grabs me and yanks me towards my cell, and away from him. Schulderich blocks Nagi's path and has a look of absolute hate in his eyes.  
Crawford shoves me in my cell and slams the door locked. He turns his back and walks away.  
In the living room, I can hear Crawford scolding Nagi. He noticed the cut I made on his arm.  
Stop! He didn't do anything! I want to reach out and touch him, but I can't. This damn mettle cage is in my way. I reluctantly settle down, knowing full well Nagi can take care of himself.  
I lay down and fall asleep to the lulaby of their screams.  
I hear a noise. It's the door to my cell being opened. I tighten the grip around my knife and get ready to pounce.  
"Farfarello?" a small voice asks. I recoginize it as Nagi.  
"What?"  
"Can I sleep here tonight?"  
I let the question linger in the air. Then I hold out my arm, a signal for him to take his place next to me.  
He lays down and his hair is still damp from God's tears. He snuggles into me and locks me in an embrace I never want to leave.  
I close my eyes, ready to drift off to sleep for the second time tonight. I kiss my Angel of Death's hair and fall limp as sleep claims my body.  
For the first time in a long while, I'm actually happy. Life is good. And tomorrow, Nagi and I will hurt God with our sinful acts of love.  



End file.
